I Miss You (And You To)
by Jump dimension
Summary: There's not much to do at the end of the universe, (especially when you don't have a phone) except think. So that's what Taurtis does. He thinks about all the Sam's and Grian's he's met and how he misses all of them. OR: Before meeting "Charlie" and "Joey" Taurtis had never met a Sam or Grian he didn't like.


div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Disclaimer:I do not own Yandere high school/Tokyo soul. They belong to Sam gladiator./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"A/N: contains slash. Saurtis./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"As Taurtis stared out at the endless nothingness that surrounded him he thought about Sam. His Sam. The Sam from his original dimension was kind and sweet. They had been dating for five years. He choked back tears as he remembered the last time he saw his Sam. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The giant Dinosaurs were surrounding them. Taurtis and Sam stood back to back in a circle of rubble as the dinosaurs roared in unison. It had been twelve days since the dinosaurs came, and four days since Grian had died, and three days since they had had held a small funeral at what was left of the park near where there house used to be./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Sam handed a small pocket knife to Taurtis./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""It was all I could find. It'll have to do." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Taurtis nodded. What else could he do? Anything useful had been destroyed twelve days ago when the Dinosaurs stampeded. Sam kissed Taurtis on the cheek./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I love you." He said simply./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Taurtis smiled. "I love you too."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The dinosaurs stampeded. One stepped on Sam. Taurtis heard him scream. He ran towards the the Dinosaur and plunged the knife into its foot. The Dinosaur raised its massive foot, roaring and walked back towards where the rest of the pack were smashing buildings. Taurtis realized with a start that it was a baby dinosaur, and he needed to get Sam and find a place to hide before its mom started attacking them. He let out a loud sob as he saw Sam's crumpled body lying there on the ground. He picked Sam up and began to run, the dinosaurs following behind him . He ran through the empty husk of a building kicking against a rotten wooden beam, causing the building to fall. The rubble from the building would keep the the dinosaurs at bay for a little while. Taurtis set Sam gently down on the ground./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Sam?" He asked, his heart breaking. "Sam. Wake up."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. Sam couldn't be dead./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Sam, please wake up." He tried to find a heart beat, but Sam was gone. Taurtis began to cry louder and louder. His best friend was gone. He was all alone now. He picked up Sam and as the Dinosaurs finally made it over the rubble from the building he ran all the way to what was left of there old apartment. He buried Sam in the rubble that had once been there garden. He had walked away still crying when he saw the strange square half-room. He hadn't realized until much later that it was a portal to alternate dimensions./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He almost wished that he had stayed in his original dimension. Then he wouldn't be stuck at the end of the universe for the rest of forever. But, if he had done that he never would have met the second Sam./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"When he stumbled out of the portal half dead, and crying his eyes out, the second Sam was standing there, waiting for him. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""What dimension are you from? Are you an original or a clone?"Sam asked./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""What?" He half mumbled, almost falling over. He look up,at the second Sam's face. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Your alive? How? I saw you die. I buried you." Tears rolled down his cheeks./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Second Sam's eyes widened./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" "Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm not your Sam. Your in a different dimension."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""What?" Taurtis asked./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Let's get you some medical help and then I promise to explain everything."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Taurtis just nodded, looking at the school behind him. He couldn't believe the school was still standing. There didn't seem to be dinosaurs anywhere. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Can you walk?" Asked Sam. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Yeah I think so." Taurtis took a step forward, and immediately fell on his face./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Sam helped him up./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" "Just, lean on me."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" He guided Taurtis's arm around his shoulder and then curled his arm around Taurtis waist. He then helped Taurtis into the school./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He helped Taurtis to the base of the stairs./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Grian!" He shouted. "I found another Taurtis! This one's injured!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Taurtis stared at him. "Why are you calling for Grian? Grian's dead. And what did you mean another Taurtis?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""This Grian's not dead. And I told you, medical help first, then I'll explain everything."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""You called?" Grian walked down the stairs. He looked just like the Grian from Taurtis's dimension except for the fact that he was wearing a doctors coat./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Taurtis starred at him. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Come on." Sam said. "Let's get you some medical help."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div 


End file.
